1. Field
Embodiments relates to a separator, a method of manufacturing the same, and a battery using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A separator for an electrochemical battery may be an intermediate film separating a cathode and an anode from each other in a battery and continuously maintaining ion conductivity to enable charge and discharge of the battery. To produce a high capacity battery, while simultaneously providing light weight and miniaturization of an electrochemical battery for improving, for example, portability of electronic devices, shape stability against heat, a thermal shrinkage rate, a shut-down property, and a melt-down property, as well as electrolyte solution permeability, mechanical strength may be required.